List of Characters
indicates character is deceased in this literature series. See the bottom for the cause of permanent death. However, some characters in the series have died, but are alive due to their resurrection outside of Goddess Maria's bounds. List: Monika Whittaker (Sorceror, plays only role in conclusion) Ashley Visco VIII (Chief of the CKIA) *Candra Kingdom Investigation Agency, she is alive.) SAGE Evelyn Dunbar SAGE Kairne Dunbar SAGE Calclic Cignetti Kurosaka (Admiral) Mei Aveila SAGE John Mei Aveila Goddess Maria (Maria Rose Melitta, creator of the universe, immortal) Tara Serraro SAGE Ellis Stromberg (Sister who can summon and stun opponent, and as well, even take control of people) SAGE Karalyn Stromberg (Sister of the Stromberg, seems to be intelligent, but strong) SAGE Lexia Stromberg (Sister of the Strombergs) Daria Maestas (Daughter of Evelyn and Zerus, has a older sister named Jaina Abelman) Jaina Abelman (Sister of Daria) Karla Milofsky (Her past is mysterious???) Dartusha Forbes (Secret and most powerful trainer, that only the rich can afford) General Jake Letvin (General under the new rule of Sage Ellis) Nataliya Mosteller (Former general of Lord Harris) Resurrected: James "Derek" Harris (Former leader of Loradin) Who ressurected this person: Ellis Stromberg Zerus Maestas (Father of Daria and guardian of Evelyn) Who?: Tara Serraro The deceased (DEAD PERMANENTLY): *Leora Qui Cosmos (Mercenary and time wielder) Cause of Death: Defeated when Goddess Maria's interference while she fights the sages prevents her from using her magic, she is then surrounded by Tara's soldiers, and Tara orders Leora to be killed. *Vladimier Statlen (Candra Kingdom's original ruler) Cause of Death: Killed by Leora Qui Cosmos and Tara Serraro. *Valery Dunbar (Kairne Dunbar's mother, deceased) Cause of Death: Died of terminal disease 15,000 years after giving birth to Kairne Dunbar. *Reiya Argazez (Konquestor defender, deceased) Cause of Death: Murdered, it was unknown who the main culprit was until the main culprit responsible for her murder was killed by Daria Maestas, Zerus's second daughter. *Reika (Konquestor defender, deceased) Cause of death: Died of terminal illness after battle. *Mikisa Marais (Former assassin and defender, deceased) Cause of Death: Killed in Konquestors battle. *Nalhat Bisson (Defender of Lyneria, deceased) Cause of Death: Died of disease after Konquestors *Darca Wellington (Mercenary for Tara) Cause of death: Fought and killed by Calclic Cignetti. *Jarek Zimmerli (Former general of Sage Aveila, assisted Tara, defeated by Admiral Aveila and Daria.) Cause of Death: Murdered by Daria. *Casey Trungpa (Former officer for the CKIA (Candra Kingdom Investigation Agency), hired Leora to kill a list of people) Cause of Death: Paralyzed by Karalyn Stromberg, and then killed by Admiral Aveila) *Liri Serraro (Sister of Tara, deceased) Cause of death: Assassinated by one of Leora's accomplices. *Dana Serraro (Sister of Tara, deceased) Cause of death: Killed by Jeff Bradbury, a accomplice of Leora's. *Melissa Serraro (Mother of Tara Serraro, deceased) Cause of Death: Shot and killed by Olmar Cassandra X. *Damian Serraro (Father of Tara Serraro, deceased) Cause of Death: Died of disease while Leora was hired as security guard for his bar in Candra. *Olmar Cassandra X (Assassin and available for hire, deceased) Cause of death: Petrified by Sage Calclic, and shattered into pieces by Daria. *Jeff Bradbury (Leora's accomplice, deceased) Cause of death: Petrified by Sage Calclic after he almost killed Daria, killed by Evelyn. Survivors of murder (Characters who have survived permanent death): Evelyn Dunbar (Daughter of Kairne Dunbar) How'd she survive death?: Resurrected after death and kept on constant watch by Kairne and Calclic. Daria Maestas (Legendary hero, daughter of Zerus Maestas) How'd she survive death?: Saved by Sage Calclic Cignetti when he petrified Jeff Bradbury. Was sent to hospital for Kairne to recover and lived. Karalyn Stromberg and Ellis Stromberg (Sages) Survived Death?: Ellis secured her castle with Lexia, and Karalyn was with Admiral Aveila. Category:Characters Category:Deceased